Secret Valentine
by That Was Careless
Summary: Rima Mashiro has never had a REAL Valentine, until an old 'friend' from sixth grade comes along and changes that... As you can tell, I suck at summaries. XD Please R&R !


**Kala: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Sucks for me, I have no Valentine. ;[**

**Ikuto: Loser.**

**Amu: Ikuto, I love you and all, but please be nice.**

**Kala: So this is my Valentine's Day-themed story... In honor of the worst day of the year.**

**Nagi: You hopeless romantic.**

**Kala: How is that... nevermind. **

**Rima: Kala does not own Shugo Chara!!**

**Kala: Also! AU, no charas. :3**

* * *

"Valentine's day is coming up." Rima said to her best friend, Amu. "Looks like once again, I'll have no one to spend it with."

"So? That doesn't matter! Ask someone out. Maybe Nagiiiii?" Amu said, whilst spazzing.

"You know I have absolutely _no_ feelings for Nagihiko-kun. We haven't even seen each other since sixth grade!" Rima declared.

"I don't believe you." Amu contradicted her friend's statement. "The way you used to act around him, it's clear that you two have, or at least _had_, something!"

"No we don't!" Rima said, and turned away. It was the day before Valentine's day and just like every time before, Rima was alone. No one she had interest in, and no one that had an interest in her. At least; no one who had an interest in her that cared to tell her about it.

Then Ikuto, Amu's long-time boyfriend, walked up behind Amu.

Amu didn't notice, but Rima did. As she began to say something about it, Ikuto put his finger on his lips.

He placed a box with holes in the top in front of her and, when she noticed it, she turned around to see the love of her life standing behind her. She looked at the box, then back at Ikuto.

"Go on. Open it." He told her as he walked around the table to sit between Rima and Amu.

"Shouldn't I wait until tomorrow?" She asked, though the box was tempting her. She also wondered why the box had holes at the top. Was there something alive in there? Was this another one of Ikuto's cruel jokes?

"No, open it now. I have something to give you tomorrow, too."

"Aww, how sweet. He's showering you in gifts. Isn't that nice!" Rima said sarcastically, jealous at the fact that Amu had someone and she didn't.

"Be quiet Rima," Amu said as she began opening the box. She lifted off the lid and saw a little kitten looking up at her. Ikuto smiled as she lifted the kitten out of the box. "HOW CUTE!" She squealed, scaring the poor cat half to death.

"Amu, you're gunna give it a heart attack." Rima said as she reached out to pet the orange, striped cat.

**5 Hours Later**

As Rima walked up the front steps of her house, she noticed a small envelope sitting on the welcome mat right before she stepped on it. She picked it up and began opening it as she made her way to her living room sofa. The note read:

"Dear Rima,

You probably don't remember me from sixth grade, but I sure do remember you. I've had a thing for you ever since, even though I didn't show it then. It may seem cheesy, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you lately. I was wondering, if you don't already have a date for Valentine's day, if you'd like to go get some coffee with me tomorrow. If you do, meet me at the park boardwalk at twelve o'clock. I look forward to seeing you.

Your Secret Admirer."

'Hmm, short, cliché, cheesy, but sweet.' She thought to herself after reading it. She wondered who it could be; she didn't know anyone that could've liked her back then. No one that was sweet enough to write something like this. But she figured, why not go and see? What can it hurt?

**An Hour Later**

"Kukai? No, didn't Ikuto tell you? He's going out with Utau." Rima said to Amu.

"UTAU?!?" Amu scream/squealed into the speaker. Rima held the phone away from her ear. "IKUTO!!!" Amu shouted.

"Yes babe?" He replied in the background.

"Kukai and Utau?! You never told me!!"

"Meh. I didn't find it all that important." He said casually.

"Thieving cat-lover..." she muttered to Rima, out of earshot of Ikuto. There was a meow in the background... "Hey kittyyyyyy~!" Amu said in a cutesy voice to her new kitten.

"AMU! Try to stay on topic here." Rima yelled at her best friend.

"Sorryyyyy."

By the time the phone conversation was over, the two had narrowed it down to two guys. Kairi Sanjo and Nagihiko Fujisaki. It was now only a matter of time.

**The Next Day - 11:45**

Rima was in a rush, trying to get ready for the coffee-date reunion when she got a call. She answered, "hello?"

"Hey. This is Kairi, from Seiyo Academy. Remember me?" So, she assumed that it was him that had written the letter. The secret admirer was Kairi Sanjo.

"Yeah. Hey, Kairi."

"You're probably wondering why I called..." here it comes. "I know we haven't seen each other in forever, but I'm calling to invite you to my wedding."

_WHAT?! It's not him?? It... can't... be... Nagi. He hated me, and probably still does! I have no hope..._ Rima thought when she heard this news.

"Aww! You're getting married? Who's the lucky ladyyyyy~?" Rima asked sweetly.

"She didn't go to Seiyo. Her name's Joey." He answered, just as sweetly.

"Awesomeee. So when's the wedding?" She questioned.

"It's in a month... I'll send you some more details."

The conversation went on, and before she knew it, time had gotten away from her. At 12:05 she was out the door, ready to see whoever this secret admirer was.

When she got to the park, a few yards away from the boardwalk, she could see him standing there. Or at least, she thought it was him. She couldn't make out who it was, but it was obvious he was waiting for someone. He was leaning on the railing, looking over the lake. Taking in the nature.

She walked up to him and as soon as their eyes met, he was speechless. All he could say was, "Rima..."

"Nagi." She replied. "It's been... years." She was stunned. She couldn't believe how she just overlooked what they had, now she saw him an a completely different light.

"Last time we were together, we hated each other." He said with a laugh. He couldn't believe how great she looked and how he was too afraid to tell her how he felt back then. This was a second chance to catch up.

She laughed. "So... you had a _thing_ for me back then?" Rima asked him, nearly whispering. They were close now, she was standing beside him, looking over the lake.

They stood there for half an hour, forgetting about the coffee, catching up and talking about 'the good old days'.

**2 Hours Later**

"So... can I see you again?" Nagi asked Rima as they stood on her doorstep.

"Of course." She said with a smile, then stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**Kala: AWWHZ. I think I'll just end it there.**

**Nagi: Lulz.**

**Rima: LULLLLLL. Cute.**

**Amu: CAT LUVAH? He's moar of an actual _cat_.**

**Kala: As I said earlier, AU.**

**Ikuto: YUHH. AU!**

**Kairi: Joehh*hart***

**Joey: Kairehh*hart***

**Kala: *rolls eyes***

**Joey: WHOT.**

**Kala: ._. OH BTW; for those of you who live near me (ok, this narrows it down to about ONE PERSON that would be reading this...) the 'boardwalk' I'm imagining is sorta like the one at Hurley park. All the vines hanging down from it and crap. Lolz; I just think it's rillay pretty so I figured I'd put that in. :3**

**Nagi: ... yeah, no one lives near you.**

**Kala: That's reading this story.**

**Joey: YAY FOR ME.**

**Kala: ... lul.**

**Kukai: R&R~!**


End file.
